The invention relates to ultrasonic transmitter circuitry for operating ultrasonic transducers, which circuitry includes a pulse generator for supplying electrical excitation pulses.
Ultrasonic excitation transmitter circuitry of this type should, with respect to the operation of ultrasonic transducers, be designed as versatilely as possible. The circuitry should preferably be applicable not only in a great variety of types of transducer systems, such as, for example, sound heads, with only one or a small number of transducer elements, or whole transducer meshes (so-called arrays); but further in one and the same type of the applied transducer system, quick transfer is desirable to various operational conditions, such as, for example a different transmitting frequency, duration and/or number of the pulses to be emitted during the excitation phase. Especially in phased arrays there is also the desire to be able to make particularly simple adjustment of the delay times, and yet still retain a high degree of accuracy. Conventional devices of all types permit changes in methods of operation in all (as a whole) only by fine tuning individual circuit members by direct intervention in the circuit, or by multiple preparation of individual circuit members or even whole transmitting systems.